Blue Moon
by ZOEYSEES
Summary: The twilight kids are in collage. Edward's dating Tanya. See how things go along. And how do Max and her family fit into it all. All human. FangxMax EdwardXBella HITAUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE MOON**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Finally back from classes. It's about damn time.**

**"Rose, get your ass over here right now." That's, my best friend Alice Cullen, soon-to-be-Hale.**

**Let me explain, seeing as your probably confused. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm in my third year of collage, so here I am living with my two roomates, Alice, and Rosalie, and sometimes their boyfriendss. I've known Alice since high school, along with her older brother Emmett, and her not so twin brother Edward. Both Alice and I met Rose in our first year of collage, with her twin brother Jasper.**

**Emmett and Rose started dating right away. Aliec and Jazz took their time, by two months they were offical a couple. And how do Edward and I fit into all this. Well he keeps me company and I keep him -company, when the couple decided to have a group outting, but mostly spend their time sucking face. **

**And that system worked great, until Edward started dating the school ****BITCH ****Tanya or hag from hell a we call her, when Edwards's not around. When my so call friends drag me somewhere with Edward taggs along, at least he used too.**

**As of right now I was just arriving to my dorm, tired from classes.**

**Upon entering I see Alice in the kitchen woking on something and Rose making her way there from the living room. **

**"Hey guys." I told them as I closed the door with my foot.**

**"Hey." They both said, but I noticed how they hesitated.**

**"Okay, then. What were you working on Alice?"**

**"Nothing." She responded to quickly, for her liking.**

**Now I'm sure somethings up, and it ain't good.**

**"What's up?" They didn't say anything. "I will go to your boyfriends and tell them what happened the day after my birthday, last year. When we all took that trip to..." I didn't get to finish my threat.**

**"Today's movie night."**

**"Yes, Alice. Today's movie night, so what?" I don't think I wanna know now.**

**They glanced at each other and them looked back at me.**

**"." Rose confessed really fast.**

**"Repeat that." I'm sure I hear wrong.**

**"Edward sort of invitied Tanya to tag along." Alice stated slowly.**

**"WHAT?" I screamed, not caring how loud I was.**

**That's when Em and Jazz decided to appear from the balcony outside.**

**"I see you told her." Em commented.**

**"Why?" I inquired. **

**Tanya hated us, mostly me, but Edward didn't noitced that. And of course I hated her back. Again Edward was completely clueless of our feelings toward each other.**

**"She found out about movie night and pleaded with him to take her."**

**"They've been dating for what 3 weeks, for god sakes it hasn't even past my birthday and she's acting all clingy on him. I really don't see how she puts up with him."**

**"You deal with Jacob." Alice pushed. The boys did the right thing and stepped back.**

**"First off, Jake and I are just friends, second yes he's a little lik Tanya, but he's not clingy and not a total bitch." **

**I grabbed my keys, and my phone, and headed back toward the door.**

**"You're so not bailing on movie night. We made a pact Bella and we're sticking to it." I turned around and glared at Alice.**

**"I have every single class with her, except 3, and I have more than 6 classes. I can't deal with her, and I won't put with her tonight." I left, and slammed the door as hard as I could behind me.**

**She's a bitch, a whore, and every fucking curse word you think of, and insults. I hate her, I hated her before she and Edward started dating. It's bad enough I have 5 classes with her, I don't need to spen the rest of my night with her either.**

**I went walking around campus for sometime not paying attention, just lost in my thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I hadn't noticed that someone was following me, until I heard the crunching of leaves, undering someones footsteps. I turned around and came face to face with Jasper. Just not as close as you think.**

**"Jazz, I can't go back there. You of all people know what can and mostly likely will happen." Knowing perfectly well he would understand and situation I was in, that's just the type of person and brother Jasper can be. I kept on walking.**

**"Just hear me out." I stopped and turned back to look at him.**

**Just now realizing where we were. It was just at the edge of the woods, with a trail leading back to the school. It was a great place to go when you didn't want people to see you, or hear for that matter. Edward and I found it in our first year here. All though Alice and Jasper knew about it and knew how to get here they didn't come. It was mine and Edward's place, of course I assume he's taken Tanya here. Not that I care. Oh who am I kidding of course I care, but I won't give that bitch the sadisfaction of it.**

**"Just ignore her if you want, hell ignore both of 'em. Just come back. We'll pig out, eat ice cream, and do other junk we usually do. Alice said that she's even going as far as to let you off the hook with Bella Barbie until after winter break." He persuaded.**

**It sounded like such a good deal, and I badly wanted to go back. But with her there, it just didn't seem worth it.**

**Oh fuck it! "Fine, I'll go back, but I want to pick the first three movies as well."**

**He smiled. We walked back.**

**I rememebered something just as Jasper reached for the door. I put my hand on it to stop him.**

**"Jazz wait. I need to more things." He nodded. "I don't want to sit anywhere near her, and if Edward tries to talk to me I need you to interrupt somehow."**

**"Done." He opened the door, just as I got out, "Thanks Jazz."**

**Everybody inside turned to look at us. Great hag's already here.**

**"Thank God he found you." Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie shouted, before crushing me in a group hug.**

**"Whatever. I get pick at first three movies."**

**"I really don't care." Alice said, while the other two agreed.**

**"When the pizza getting here?" I asked after they freed me.**

**"Half and hour." Em stated.**

**Good. "Red Riding Hood, New Moon, and Footlose, the new version not the old one."**

**I wanted to watch New Moon, I picked Red Riding Hood because Rose and Jasper haven't seen it fully yet, and Footlose because Em and Alice love it. I couldn't think of two other movies so those would do. Plus I love them.**

**"Really?" I heard Tanya sneer.**

**I proudly ignored her, while Jasper popped in the the moive. Alice grabbed some of us pints of ice cream.**

**I sat on the ground with Em and Jazz on each side of me. Rose and Alice took te entire couch, we were leaning against.**

**Alice handed me my ice cream, which was ths week's flavor, vanilla.**

**I dug in right away.**

**I noticed how Tanya kept sneaking glares, while Edward kept glancing.**

**After the first preview was over I realized Jasper had put int New Moon as the first movie.**

**"Bastard." I muttered. Knowing he would here me with ease. **

**He knew how much I loved watching New Moon, but I wanted to watch Red Riding Hood first, and I knew he knews that.**

**He grinned and I elbowed him, In return he made me use him as a pillow, while taszering my side. Knowing there was no point in fighting him off, so I lifted bothmy middle fingers and point them at him. It was our way of saying truce or mercy. In this case both were being said.**

**We returned our attention back to the movie, but not before I made a comment. "If we weren't watching a movie, I would so kick your ass."**

**"Sure, sure." And we left it at that.**

**Just as the main character was getting her heart broken from her vampire boyfriend, Josh. I felt the first tear fall.**

**I haven't seen the movie in 3 weeks, and it was nothing new that I would cry over that, while the others didn't. But it sure as hell didn't stop that bitch from murmuring something about me under her breathe.**

**It took Alice, Em, and Jazz to stop me from pouncing on that bitch.**

**Edward was obivious too it, and I just put my attention back to the movie and made sure my gaze never shifted.**

**By the time the second movie ended there was a knock on the door. Em ran to answer it. Pizza must be here**

**And it sure as hell was. Em came back and handed us each our pizza.**

**Before the 6th movie started Edward got up and the bitch followed him like a lost puppy.**

**"Beer, anyone?" Em asked once they were out of ear shot.**

**"Hit me, please." All of us begged.**

**When they entered the room, Edward gave me a questioning look, knowing I don't drink that much.**

**Emmett tossed his brother a beer, who perfectly caught.**

**"What about me?"**

**"I think there's some in the fridge." Rose responded. Causing me to chuckle.**

**She huffed, and ignored the comment, but didn't move.**

**Not having enough to drink, I got up and went to get more.**

**I reached in and pulled out two. One for me and one for Em.**

**As I closed the door and turned around I saw Edward blocking my way. He had his arms crossed, and was staring pointly at me.**

**"What?" Why is he staring at me like that? It's werid.**

**"Why have you been ignoring me?"**

**"I haven't been ignoring you?" I lied.**

**"You didn't say hi, and you haven't even looked at me, only when you're answering, and even then. What did I do?" He looked really hurt.**

**"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not in the greatest mood. I don't want to snap out you." There a good enough lie.**

**He let go of the breath he was holding in.**

**"Good, because I thought you were mad at me." Oh I am, big time.**

**"Ya, well I better get this beer to Em, before he freaks." I tried to move.**

**"I'm a little tired of watching movies. How about I get rid of Tanya and then we can have some real fun?" Finally.**

**"Perfect, but do it during the movies."**

**We walked back in and took our seats. I handed Emmett his beer, just as Edward and Tanya got up and walked to the kitchen.**

**The rest looked at me for an explantion, knowing I would be able to gvie them something.**

**"Edward's going to tell her to leave, so that the real fun can begin."**

**"Good. She shouldn't be here anyways. It's are time." Rosalie was right.**

**"Shut up, so we can here." Alice commanded.**

**So we did.**

**"What'd you mean I should go?" Tanya complained, really loud might I add.**

**"I know you don't want to be here, so I'll make and excuse for you." He pointed out.**

**"I'm not leaving with her here." Didn't take a genuis to know who he was talking about.**

**"Nothing is going on between us." There was something to he voice, that I couldn't pin point.**

**"I can't take this anymore. You guys are too close and attached to each other. So choose her or me." **

**I know how much Edward likes her, as much as I want him to chose me, I know he has to chose her.**

**Walking toward them, while trying to avoid, Alice and Rose who were trying their best to stop me.**

**"GUys, I just remembered I have to go help Angela. I'll see you later." I left.**

**I quickly called Angela and asked her if I could come meet her at her dorm. She agreed.**

**I practically ran to her door, and bursted in. Her door was unlocked.**

**She appeared from her living room as I closed the door.**

**"What happened?" She asked. Getting right to the point.**

**I briefly gave her a detailed review of what the rest of my day was like.**

**"Wow." She was speechless, which didn't really surprise me much. "Why didn't you let him answer?" She accused, she was pissed alright.**

**"Because, as much as I want her gone, I couldn't have him make a desicions. If he's going to to let her go, it has to be on his own. Not because the bitch makes him chose.**

**"Are you sure you just didn't want to hear him choose her. Even though I know perfectly well he'd choose you."**

**To far Ange, to far.**

**"We are so not going there."**

**"She sighed, "Fine." Good**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALICE'S POV**

**Bella left after we told her Tanya was joining us tonight.**

**We all hate her, and she us. But it's easy for all of us to see she really hates Bella more than anyone else. Of course my idiot brother doesn't see it.**

**"I'm gonna kill him." I hissed.**

**"Chill Alice. She'll come back and if she doesn't want too, Jasper'll convince her to. Problem solved.**

**"Problem not solved, Emmett. Friday night our are nights. it's when we bond as a group, so don't you dare say that. We all hate that bitch. And I can't wait until your brother dumps her. But I promise you if Bella doesn't come back in the next 30 minutes, I will kill both your brother and Tanya." Rose growled. I see we're both on the same page.**

**"I'll help you, with pleasure." I agreed.**

**Before Em could say anything, the door opened. Hoping to see Bella we looked.**

**Instead we saw the bitch herself. Great.**

**I turned to look at Em and glared. "You better hope she comes back or else." I said under my breathe.**

**"Hey guys."**

**"Tanya, Edward." Rose and I said coldly.**

**"Hey bro, Tanya."**

**I knew my brother was about to ask about out tones. Luckily the front door opened again.**

**Showing Jasper and Bella.**

**"Thanks Jazz." Bella said.**

**Crap! She saw Tanya already. Please don't leave again. Please.**

**"Thank God he found you." We shouted, before we crushed her in an almost group hug.**

**"Whatever. I get a pick at the first three movies." So that's how he sweeten the deal. Oh well who cares.**

**"When's the pizza getting here?" Bella asked. Her stomach is almost as big as Emmett's. I really don't know how she eats so much and stays so thin.**

**"Half an hour." Em stated. She smiled.**

**"Red Riding Hood, New Moon, and Footloose, the new version not the old one." Good, I haven't seen Footloose in a while and the old version sucks balls.**

**A deal's a deal. Although I don't mind making her happy, for one night. Even if I can't use her as my Barbie for awhile.**

**"Really?" Hag from hell sneered.**

**Bella, along with us ignored her comment. Jasper popped in the movie. I went to grab some ice cream from some of us.**

**Rose and I took the couch, Jazz, Em, and Bella took the spots in front of the couch. Forcing Edward and Tanya to take the seat farther away from us.**

**I mostly kept my eyes on the t.v., but from time to time I looked at Bella and then at Edward.**

**How can these two not be together? They're meant to be.**

**I heard Bella call Jasper a bastard, but I didn't know why. He grinned and she elbowed him. In return he taszering her, until she flipped him off.**

**Em smiled. Rose, Edward, and I were shaking with silent laughter. Tanya glared.**

**We looked back at the screen.**

**Like always Bella started crying when the main character got her heart broken,**

**I'm surprised my idiot brother didn't hear what his bitch of a girlfriend said. It took me, Em, and Jazz holding her down to not pounce on the hag.**

**There was a knock on the door when the second movie ended. Emmett saved as all the trouble of getting up to answer the door.**

**Bringing back the nice and hot pizza's we ordered. Luckily I ordered Bella one too. Em handed us each our own pizza, before we dug in.**

**Sometime during the end of the 5th movie Edward got up and his puppy followed him.**

**"Beer anyone?" Em asked. Once they couldn't hear us.**

**I could use a beer. "Hit me please." All of us begged and pleaded.**

**When they came back Em tossed Edward one.**

**"What about me?" Bitch whined.**

**"I think there's some in the fridge." Rose told her.**

**Bella got up later, probably to get another beer. Soon after Edward followed. Leaving a sulking Tanya.**

**I tried to listen in, bt they were speaking to quietly for me to hear.**

**"Damn." I muttered.**

**"Leave them alone Alice." Jasper said.**

**"I am, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to hear them." He sighed.**

**"Don't." He stated. Making me huff.**

**Is it so bad for me to want my best friend and brother get together.**

**After what seemed like for ever, they walked back in. Bella gave Em his beer, and Edward and Tanya went to the kitchen.**

**I wasn't the only one to notice 'cause we all looked at Bella for an explanation.**

**"Edward's going to tell her to leave, so the real fun can begin." She happily said.**

**"Good. She shouldn't be here anyways. It's are time." Rose was right.**

**"Shut up, so we can listen." I commanded them. And they did.**

**"What'd you mean I should go?" Tanya complained, really loud.**

**"I know you don't want to be here, so I'll make an excuse for you." Nice one bro. Okay I've been spending too much time with Emmett.**

**"I'm not leaving with her here." She sneered. What does she have against her?**

**"Nothing is going on between us," OUCH!**

**"I can't take it anymore. You guys are too close and attached to each other. So choose, her or me."**

**You better choose Bella, or else you're dead to me.**

**But before he could speak Bella got up. Rosalie and I tried our best to stop her, but we couldn't. We followed her though.**

**"Guys, I just remembered I have to go help Angela. I'll see you later." And she left.**

**"Well?"**

**"Tanya not right now." Edward pleaded.**

**"No now. I need an answer now."**

**"Edward we need to talk." I stated, not leaving room for him to argue.**

**I lead him to my room, while our friends took care of the trash.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**"What are you talking about?" How stupid is he?**

**"Why did you bring her?" I need to know whether it was worth it or not.**

**"I wasn't going to, but then she found out and begged me to come."**

**"Why didn't you say no?"**

**"I don't know." I hit him behind the head.**

**"You're an idiot." And with that I left.**

**Only to find Rosalie being held back by Em and Jazz, as too not attack Tanya.**

**"C'mon Rose let's get our sister." She got the boys to let go of her and headed to the door, but not before Tanya stopped us with what came out of her mouth next.**

**"Well Eddie, what's your choice?" We are so stopping to here this.**

**"Tanya." He warned.**

**Like hell he's getting out of it.**

**"No, Edward answer her damn question." The boys helped us block the door.**

**Edward glared at me, before answering. "Bella." He stated loud and clear.**

**Good choice brother, good choice.**

**"What does that bitch have, that I don't" We all growled at her.**

**"She's my friend Tanya. She's family and that's a hell of a lot more important to me than a relationship."**

**He left after that. I went after him, knowing Rose would get rid of the trash.**

**"Edward wait up." I yelled. Knowing I wouldn't be able to reach him if kept walking at the pace he was.**

**Thankfully he stopped and waited for me to catch up with him.**

**"What Alice?" He looked at me once I reached him.**

**"Let's go get Bella. I know there's something you want to tell her." **

**"What'd you mean?" My idiot brother asked.**

**"I know you like Bella." His eye widened.**

**"How?"**

**"The way you look at her, treat her, and protect her." Duh! And believe me I have more.**

**"Was I that obvious?" I rolled my eyes.**

**"Why'd you think Tanya hates her so much. Of course Bella didn't know it. 'Cause it's Bella. Now stop stalling and let's go to Angela's."**

**And we took off, hoping she was there and not a Jacob's. Don't even get me started on him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Ange had tried her best to cheer me up by bringing the old scrap books out. Which did work at first, until two pages in, when Edward was in almost all of them. So she decided to take out to the couch. She turned the t.v. on and ir just so happened that they were showing reruns of Friends.**

**Angela got us both ice cream, we sat down and watched. The marathon had started while we were at school, so we were late. At least I had seen most of them.**

**Just when Rachel was going to tell Ross about the baby there was a knock on the door. Ange got up to get it, I wasn't really in the mood, and she could sense that. It didn't mean I wasn't going to listen in though.**

**"Angela, we need to see Bella."**

**"Alice, I reall don't think that's a good idea, for both of you to see her." Who else was there with her?**

**"Please, it's really important." Oh God Alice what were you thinking? Edward's here. Alice must've shamed him into coming.**

**"Edwad I really think she, no I know she doesn't want to see you right now." Thank You!**

**"Why, were her friends?" Alice shrieked.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. So listen up, I'm talking to you whether I have to force you to or not. Even if it's from this distance.**

**"Ange let her in." Here goes nothing.**

**"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea." I sighed. She wasn't going to leave me alone if I didn't let her see me, Angela's right it's not a good idea.**

**I muted the t.v. just as Alice plopped on the couch.**

**I looked at her. "Why?"**

**She knew what I meant.**

**"Because my brother finally came to his senses and dumped that bitch."**

**"I'm confused." What was Alice trying to tell me without speaking it out loud?**

**"B, Edward choose you over Tanya and we both came to get you to come back."**

**"He did what?"**

**"He picked you over her."**

**"Why?" I left so he wouldn't have to pick.**

**"You mean more to him and than that slut does. Of course the hag from hell was pissed, but at least we don't have to hang-out with her anymore, unless we have to, but still."**

**"Okay, but I'm not leaving with you." She seemed shocked and sad.**

**I quickly explained, "I need to process it all and I can't act lke nothing happened. I'm so sorry Al, I just can't."**

**She nodded, "Okay, I get it, you need time. Can you at least have a group breakfast with us tomorrow?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"We'll beat that diner you showed, Max's Diner. If you decided to come." She hugged me and left.**

**"Let's go Edward." Tears were silently falling, it took everything I had to stop myself from stoping them.**

**I heard the door close and someone wrapping their arms around me in a comforting way.**

**"It's going to be fine sweeite. I promise it'll al be okay somehow, someway."**

**I looked up at Angela and nodded.**

**I needed someone, and I knew who.**

**I grabbed my hpone and hit speed dial 2.**

**It rang once before they picked up,**

**"Bella?"**

**I was still crying, so I know I was going to sound bad. "Esme, I need you."**

**"I'm on my way." She was concerned.**

**"i'm at Angela's."**

**"Hold on sweeite."**

**"Okay." We both hung-up after that.**

**Esme was Alice, Emmett, and Edward's mother. When my mom left and my dad threw himself into work, Carlisle and Esme took their roles. **

**I needed nothing more than the love and comfort of a mother, and since we were in Seattle and only a few hours from Forks. Esme seemed like the perfect person to call.**

**ESME'S POV**

**I was driving as fast as I could to get to Bella. I knew from her call how much she needed me. And God damit I was going to be there for her.**

**But first I need to know what happned.**

**I called my daughter, she didn't answer, I tried Edward and he didn't answer either. So I called my eldest son, Emmett, who thankfully did answer.**

**"What can I do for ya mom?" Somethings wrong.**

**"Put me on spaker." **

**"Okay you're on."**

**"What happened to Bella?"**

**"Um...well...see. Jazz man, minding helping me out." **

**"See Esme Tanya said a few things to Edwad and Bella left to help him out. It went down hill from there."**

**"Why'd you ask?" Alice questioned.**

**"Because she sounded upset when I spoke with her." I wasn't going to tell them I was coming.**

**"Mom, can you please keep us updated on her?" Edward begged me.**

**My poor son. He loved that girl and won't say a thing to anyone.**

**"Sure thing." I hung up.**

**I reached Angela's dorm and knocked.**

**Bella opened it and threw herself at me.**

**She pulled back and I led her to the couch.**

**"Hey Esme. Bella I assume you two wanna talk alone, so I'll be at Ben's for the rest of the night."**

**Bella noddded.**

**I waited till the door closed.**

**"Tell me what happened."**

**And so she did. It was right then I knew that whoever this Tanya person was, was in for it when I met her.**

**I took care of Bella for the resi of the night. Calming, comforting her, but most importantly giving her the love of a mother.**

**Until she fell asleep with me following.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I awoke with a killer headache, and to the sound of the t.v. no less.**

**I saw Esme sitting next to me. My head on her lap. I sat up and she handed me a glass of water and some Advil.**

**"We're going to meet everyone for breakfast. So go get dressed."**

**I always kept a bag here, for moments like this.**

**I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a buttoned up black and red shirt.**

**Esme met me at the door.**

**We took her car and drove there, with me giving her the directions.**

**I always love going to Max's, I love the food, the drinks, the background music sometimes played, it's location, everything about it actually.**

**We made are way to the table, and noticed Edward wasn't with them.**

**Esme looked at me worriedly, but I just smiled at her in return. Letting her know I was fine, but I couldn't help but feel like there was another reason for it.**

**Esme took the seat in between Em and Jazz, while I took Jasper's other side, putting me on the end of the half circle table.**

**"Hey." **

**"Hey guys."**

**"Mom, whatacha doing here?" Em stupidly asked.**

**"Bella needed me and so I came. Now where's that clueless brother of yours?" Esme answered.**

**I noticed how they all, including Esme, hesitated. Rose answered her questioned, but looked at me when she did.**

**"Tanya called and apologized to him, he accepted. He's picking her up, and they should be here right...actually he's here."**

**We turned around, she was right. He was here and that bitch was with him. I badly wanted to smack that smirk off her face. Jasper put an arm on my shoulder, warning me not to. **

**I thanked him softly.**

**Tanya ended up taking the seat in front of Jasper, and Edward was in front of me, putting us both at the end.**

**Max's Diner was were I came to study, or to just think. I brought Alice here twice, she was the only one that knew about it, until now that is.**

**The owner was a guy named Jeb, he named it after his daughter Max. Her boyfriend Fang works here with her. I was good friends with both of them. Luck seemed to be with me, because Fang was are waiter. Alice hasn't met him yet.**

**"Bella, you come here a lot, what's good?" Rosalie asked me.**

**I looked at her, "Well everything good, but it depends on you're taste and what you're in the mood for." That seemed like a good enough answer for her.**

**I looked back at Fang, only to see that he was coming our way.**

**"What can I get ya to drink?" He hadn't noticed me yet.**

**"Ice tea." Tanya spoke, while ogling him. No one, but Alice noticed it.**

**Fang nodded and looked at the rest of the table, he saw me and smiled. Of course everyone noticed that.**

**"Coffee for us." Esme stated.**

**"I assume you want a coke Bella." He smiled.**

**"Sure do Fang." I smiled back.**

**He nodded and walked away.**

**Esme, Rose, and Alice smiled, but were shocked. Edward was pissed for some reason. Tanya was looking at Fang's ass, Em and Jazz were both equally confused and shocked.**

**"How do you know him?" Rose asked.**

**"Well, I do come here a lot. I'm bound to know the people that work here."**

**"But I've been here twice and I've never seen they guy. Plus it seemed like you two are way to close for it to just be nothing." **

**I rolled my eyes at her before answering, "That's because he wasn't on the job."**

**"Well then who was the guy that served us, he sure seemed to like you." Oh god Alice.**

**"That was Dean." She smirked and dropped the subject.**

**Which was great since Fang was coming with are drinks and I was extremely thirsty.**

**As soon as my glass was within my reach I grabbed it and took a huge gulp.**

**"Rough night?" Fang asked making sure no one noticed.**

**"Don't ask."**

**"Ready to order?"**

**"A fruit salad." Tanya said. Fang shot me an 'is she serious' look. I only nodded.**

**"Same as always." I swear I heard him chuckle and muttered 'figured much'. I want badly to smack him. Where Max when you need her?**

**Everyone else got the Angel special. Which consists of pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, and if you want it then toast. **

**They fell into a light conversation while I was barely listening, off in my own world.**

**Fang came back a while later, with our food and another coke for me. Knowing I was already done with the first one.**

**We dug in. Not caring about anything**

**It suddenly occurred to me that someone was looking at me.**

**I looked around and caught Tanya giving me the bird and a smile.**

**I shook my head and scoffed, knowing she would see.**

**"You okay?" Jasper whispered.**

**"Ya. Why do you ask?" I questioned looking at him with a confused expression.**

**"You seem tense, but also relaxed." I really don't know how he does that.**

**"I'm fine. Just thinking over somethings." He nodded and dropped it. That's one of the things I love about Jasper, he doesn't push.**

**Finally it was time to pay the bill and leave. There's a reason I come here alone. Not that I don't love spending time with my friends.**

**It was on me and Em, but I went up and payed.**

**Fang was there. I gave him the money.**

**"I need a huge, but small favor."**

**I smiled, it would be nice to spend time with Fang. "What?"**

**"I have to go this school party thing. Max is visiting her mom and Ella, and I was wondering..."**

**"If I would accompany you." I finished for him.**

**He nodded, "Ya."**

**"What the dress code?"**

**"Casual, but clubby." In other words dark jeans and a fancy shirt with heels. Great!**

**"You owe me, big time." He smiled**

**"Deal. Pick you up at 7." Okay. I nodded. That gives me 5 hours.**

**Everybody was waiting for me outside. Everyone but Tanya, who had left to get some 'study time' in.**

**"What the hell took you so long?" Edward demanded.**

**What's his problem?**

**"I was just chatting. Sheesh, it's not like I was setting a plan to kill someone." I rolled my eyes at the first part.**

**He huffed and started walking.**

**I walked with everyone else.**

**Alice announced we were all going shopping after. Of course that meant shopping until they close the mall.**

**I decided to tell Esme, since she knew Fang and Max. I took her there more than Alice. Fang didn't think it was a good idea to show they knew each other and he was right.**

**"Esme?" She was looking at a shirt.**

**"Yes dear?"**

**"I can't stay the whole time." She looked at me.**

**"Figured much. Where are you going?"**

**"Fang has this school party and since Max is with her mom he asked me if I could go with him. I can't say no to him, since he's always been there for me, and so I agreed."**

**"Okay, but once Alice finds out she's gonna want to dress you."**

**"I know."**

**"You know what?" I turned around to see Edward there.**

**"Nothing. Just asking your mom a question."**

**"Okay."**

**"Anyway. Thanks for the help Esme, but I better find Alice."**

**"Son, I needed your help." GOD I LOVE YOU ESME!**

**"Sure thing mom."**

**I found Alice in the back of the store, looking for some purse. I just keep my money in my back pocket.**

**"Hey Ali?" I called to her.**

**She looked at me suspiciously.**

**"What?"**

**"I can't stay." Her face softened, a bit."**

**"Why not?" She whined.**

**"I have to meet up with someone at 7 at our dorm."**

**She quirked her eyebrow. "Who?"**

**"Just a friend."**

**"Lair." Okay so maybe it was a little lie.**

**"Fine. The point is I needed to leave in 3 2 hours."**

**"Fine, but I get to help you get ready." She looked at her phone.**

**"Which means we have to leave now. C'mon Bella." I don't know where she was going, but I followed.**

**It ended up with her telling Em and Jazz and then finding Edward with Rosalie. **

**Edward took us home. where Alice dragged me to her bathroom. I had to fight her on what to wear. But she agreed to dark blue jeans and an off the shoulder shirt to match as long as I wore heels, or as I like to call them 'the death traps'.**

**She wouldn't let me leave the room until after she made her way toward her brother.**

**She called and I walked out.**

**"Wow." I looked at Edward's astound face. I couldn't look that great, could I?**

**He did look speechless.**

**I was going to comment on it, but someone knocked on the door.**

**It was Fang dressed in dark jeans, a kinda dressy shirt and sneakers.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey you ready." **

**"Ya." I grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me.**

**Fang put his arm around my shoulder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA'S POV**

**He drove us to some hotel place.**

**We got out and entered.**

**The place looked okay. Kinda like a club, but whiter and without the colorful lights. It wasn't my type of place, not that I prefer clubs or anything. It just looked stuck up and all.**

**"Max would hate this place." I told Fang.**

**We both smiled at the fact. She wouldn't just hate it she would dispies this place, and not talk to Fang for bring her here, but later on she would forgive him.**

**He chuckled, probably thinking about the same thing. "If I didn't have to attend I wouldn't have come."**

**I couldn't help, but laugh. It was such a Fang/Max/Bella thing to say.**

**See my mom Renee had me with his guys who left her. She married Fang's dad Charlie, whose wife died. Making Fang and I step-siblings. I was about 1 year old, and Fang was about 2. Sadly things didn't work out between those two and they divorced when was Fang was 14 and I was 13. After the divorce I lived with my mom for a year. In that year she met a guy and married him. My new stepdad is named Phil. He and my mom are currently traveling the US do to Phil's job of being a minor league baseball player. I missed Charlie and Fang, and moved back with them. Charlie will also be like my dad and Fang will always be my brother, it's not that I don't like Phil. It's just that he's younger than my mom, there's nothing wrong with that,but it doesn't seems right thinking about him like my father. The Cullens and the Hales don't know about Fang because Fang went to a different high school.**

**I kept in touch with my mom from time to time. So its fine.**

**Anyway Max is Fang's girlfriend and she usually goes to these things with him, but she's visiting her mom and her half sister Ella.**

**I like Max, we're practically sisters. As a matter of fact I keep bugging Fang to pop the question to her already. It's gonna happen anyway. Might as well speed it up, which reminds me.**

**"Hey Fang?"**

**He looked at me questioningly.**

**"Ya?" He said slowly.**

**"Did you get the ring?"**

**After all my comments, bugging, and whining, he finally decided to listen to me and get a ring for Max.**

**I already knew what type of ring Max wanted and I might've slipped that information to Fang. Knowing he would need it.**

**He was supposed to pick it up yesterday afternoon. If I wasn't so busy I would've gone with him myself, sadly I couldn't.**

**"Ya. I did." He beamed.**

**"Great. I want to see it."**

**"It's in the car. I'll show you at your dorm. The light gives you a better look, than this place, or outside would.**

**"Done." Yes! One step closer.**

**"I'm going to need your help."**

**I knew what he meant. "What'd ya need?"**

**"Iggy's gonna visit his mom and dad. Although I don't see why. I need you to take Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge for the night.**

**"I love those guys. Of course I'll help you out. Just give me a two day warning."**

**He smiled at me hesitantly. "And that's where the big favor comes in. I know Max's mind and all, but you know how to make it a memorable event so..."**

**"You need me to help you plan the whole thing. Don't you?"**

**"Big time."**

**We were at a table, each had a beer. Watching everyone else dance.**

**"Okay."**

**"Great. She comes back tonight and I was hopping for Sunday. Since today's Saturday and there's no school Monday." I smiled.**

**"Done, but you so owe me. Keep her out all day Sunday and come back at 8."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Your welcome."**

**For the rest of the time we talked and drank. Soon after we switched to water/coke. We danced a little.**

**By nine we were ready to go.**

**"I was almost at the door when I noticed a lock of strawberry blonde hair.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND JAMES PATTERSON OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT AND SOME OF THE MADE UP FAKE CHARACTERS WITH NO NAME.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I looked closer and saw Tanya sucking face with none other than Jacob Black. **

**I thought he was my friend, we weren't dating or anything, but it still stung. And that BITCH! She's with Edward. How could she do that to him? SLUT, HO, HOOKER, WHORE! And plenty more went through my mind as Fang pulled me away after I froze.**

**Once in the car and on the way to my dorm Fang spoke.**

**"What the hell, sis?"**

**"Sorry, it's just I saw Tanya with Jake."**

**He parked on the curb of the street and looked at me. "What?"**

**"Ya. They were together. Sucking face like there was no tomorrow, and their lives depended on it."**

**He gave me a comforting smile. "So he's not the guy you thought he was. At least you didn't suck face with him, or do the deed. You didn't do that right?" He was worrying now.**

**"No, I didn't. I couldn't,I wasn't even close to letting him. We were just friends. Nothing more." He nodded and started driving again.**

**"Fang." He glanced at me, before looking back at the road. I continued, "Tanya's dating Edward. And he likes her a lot. I think he loves her."**

**He already had the car parked and my door was open. I got out, waiting for him to answer.**

**"It'll work out. What you have to do is decided whether or not to tell him." I nodded. That's so helpful!**

**He walked me up to the dorm. I unlocked the door and was half way through when he stopped me.**

**"Wait." He took something out of his pocket.**

**I immediately recognized the small velvet-black box.**

**I reached for it and carefully lifted the top up.**

**"OhMiGod!" The ring was perfect for Max.**

**She would love the way it shines even in the dark, the blue ruby diamond in the middle. It was breathtaking.**

**"Well?" My smart brother asked.**

**"She'll love it. It's absolutely perfect for her." I stated, holding on to the ring, knowing he couldn't. Plus I would need it, if I was going to help him plan and set up the whole thing. Maybe I could get Rose to help me, then I would probably need Jasper's help as well.**

**Fang's word brought me back to the present, "Good." I could tell he was nervous already.**

**I grabbed him by the shoulders and made sure he could see me.**

**"Everything's gonna be fine. Just act normal. It will all work out."**

**"Sure hope so." God he can be so negative.**

**"Go home and wait for Max."**

**"Okay. Thanks Bells." He hugged me.**

**"No problem. Just don't screw this up. I want her to be apart of this family." He chuckled as I hugged him back. He relaxed a little bit.**

**I let go and pushed him toward the stairs. "Now go."**

**He listened to me and left. After kissing my cheek and saying goodbye.**

**I walked in. Took of the deathtraps and plopped down on the couch next o a sulking Edward, a happy Alice, and ecstatic Rose, Em, and Jazz.**

**"What?" They're feelings were really creeping me out.**

**"Let me see. Let me see."**

**Before I could ask her what the hell she mean, the bathroom door opened and out came Tanya.**

**There goes my happy mood. And I'm sure the others noticed.**

**Realization hit me. **

**How'd she get back here so fast?**

**And that's when I remembered the stop Fang and I made. And how crazy Jacob drives.**

**She sat on Edward's lap and glared at me. **

**Not today honey, not today.**

**"I thought you would be gone all night." She sneered.**

**"You should know." I muttered.**

**"What?" She questioned.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Anyway let's see it." Rose asked/stated again.**

**"What are you talking about?" I'm completely 100% confused.**

**"They wanna see the engagement ring Fang got you." I noticed the slip up. But Edward's tone irritated me. Especially the way he said my brother's name.**

**"What the hell's your problem?" I said getting up.**

**"What's your problem?" He threw back, standing up. Making Tanya fall of his lap and on the ground. Usually I would laugh, but I was too mad to care.**

**"My problem is that I was in a great mood and you ruined it."**

**"So it's my fault you can't control your own emotions." Everyone was quiet.**

**"I'm not the one PMSing 24/7."**

**"I didn't do shit." His jaw tightened.**

**"You being a duchebag did."**

**"Excuse me for thinking you're moving to fast with that guy."**

**"That guy has a name. And I'm not moving too fast with anyone."**

**"He gave you a ring." Again I ignored the slip up.**

**"That's none of your god damn business." It's so not.**

**"The hell it isn't." That did it.**

**"That ring isn't for me. I'm not dating him. He means a lot to me..." He cut me off before I could finish.**

**"Bullshit."**

**"What's your problem with Fang? He's done nothing to you, Edward." I dared him to answer.**

**"He's not good enough for you." He said it like is would explain everything.**

**"Like Tanya's good enough for you."**

**He narrowed his eyes at me, "What's that supposed to mean?" He forced out, still yelling at me, might I add.**

**"Tanya's cheating on you with Jacob. I saw them sucking face." I blurted out, without thinking. Damn!**

**"What?" Edward growled, looking from me to Tanya who was shocked and scared shitless.**

**"You heard me." I stated confidently. I knew what I saw, and I sure as hell saw Tanya cheating.**

**"Your lying. Eddie she's lying."**

**"She's right, Bella. You would lie about that." He's choosing her over me. I knew he couldn't have chosen me yesterday. I was right all along.**

**I felt my eyes start to water. I backed away. Grabbed my keys, slipped on my sandals. Went into my room, packed an overnight bag.**

**I walked back out, looked Edward in the eyes. He was still in the same position as before. "Check her left shoulder for hickeys." I remember seeing Jacob biting there.**

**And with that said I left. **

**I wanted to call Fang. I needed my big brother right now, but Max was coming home and I didn't want to interrupt their time together.**

**Angela was out with Ben, Esme had gone home already, and I couldn't do that to her again.**

**That left me with one place and one place only.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE SCHOOL'S BEEN CRAZY BUT I'LL PROBABLY POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS, AND JAMES PATTERSON OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BELLAS' POV**

**I drove to the back of Alexis's Inn, knowing that my cousin would be there.**

**I went and grabbed the key under one of the rocks on the ground around a very small pond. My bag was with me.**

**I showed the key to the guards that were walking around, they let me go without trouble.**

**Knowing the front door was open, I just burst in.**

**"LEX!" I called out hopping she would hear me, from somewhere in the house.**

**Lexi owns the hotel, to manage it correctly she lives behind it in the wood. Tha guard's are to scare people for no reason. It was our idea after all.**

**I haven't seen her in sometime. I missed my cousin a lot. We're blood related, unlike Fang and I. But I love them both the same. Okay one more than the other, but it depends on the situation and what's happening. Other than that I love them both equally. Most of the time.**

**Anyway I heard Lex call out from her room.**

**I walked in there to see her in her pj's, watching Supernatural, and eating popcorn.**

**I hadn't noticed the tears on my face until she spoke.**

**"What happened, you never cry?" She got up and hugged me. I never had a sister, Lex, Max, Alice, and Rose were the closet thing I had to one. **

**Once I calmed down, I told her what happened.**

**She was pissed, but didn't act on it. She was more worried about me.**

**She offered to let me stay with her. I agreed right away.**

**Lex, Fang, and Max always could make me feel better when I'm down or mad. It's why I go to them for help when I need it.**

**I love my cousin, because like Max, and Fang, she didn't push. She wouldn't talk about it unless I brought it up. She's the best.**

**We talked about other stuff and I told her about Fang proposing and that I would need her help helping out Fang. She agreed and told me about how she just wants to meet a guys who cooks and really cares about her. I've met some of her old boyfriends and believe me they were all **** and assholes. I never liked them, but the guys she was describing was oddly familiar. Like I knew who he was, but I couldn't place him.**

**I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPLOAD TOMORROW BUT I WASN'T AROUND A COMPUTER ALL OF YESTERDAY SO I POSTED AS SOON AS I COULD WHICH IS RIGHT NOW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA'S POV**

**I woke up bright and early, the next day, surprising me completely. Lexi was already up, seeing as it was past 7:30. Dressed and all.**

**"Hey."**

**"Morning Bells."**

**I noticed there was no smell. I couldn't smell eggs, or bacon. What's up with that?**

**Seeing my confused expression, she explained.**

**"Max called and she wants to see the both of us at the diner. No buts." I nodded, knowing fully well I couldn't get out of it, if I wanted to.**

**"Let me get dressed."**

**ALICE'S POV**

**We were all waiting for Bella to return. Sadly Tanya was with us. God I hate her!**

**I don't know why, but she seemed smug for some reason.**

**After sometime we heard the front door open and Edward went to check it out. I followed.**

**We saw Fang and Bella. Fang had given Bella a small velvet-black box. She opened it and I saw the ring there. It wasn't just any ring, it was an engagement ring.**

**Edward immediately went to sit back down. I went with him. Unlike him I was thrilled, he was sulking.**

**If he liked her so much, then he should've told her. Not keep it to himself, and be with that tramp. I told everyone else what we saw. I really wish my brother would've gotten his head out of his ass sooner, but it's still in there.**

**Bella made her way to us shortly after the door closed.**

**She our expressions and for some reason was confused. She should be happy, not fucken confused. She was hiding something I could tell that. And I think I know what.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Let me see. Let me see."**

**Before she could answer or show us anything, the bathroom door opened.**

**I forgot she was here.**

**Tanya sat on Edward's lap. Bella's mood dropped, and it sucked because she was sitting next to Edward.**

**Bella's face took on a look of confusion, when she saw Tanya. I wonder why?**

**"I thought you would be gone all night." Tanya sneered at her, how does my brother not notice this?**

**I swear I hear Bella mutter, "You should know."**

**"What?" She asked. Guess she thought the same.**

**"Nothing." Bella answered her.**

**"Anyway let's see it." Rose told her again.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"They wanna see the engagement ring Fang got you." Jealous much.**

**"What the hell's your problem?" Bella asked, while she stood and glared at my stupid brother.**

**"What's your problem?" He threw back. He stood up as well, making Tanya fall on her ass.**

**The rest of us would have laughed, but decided against it.**

**"My problem is that I was in a great mood and you ruined it."**

**"So it's my fault you can't control your own emotions." He yelled.**

**"I'm not the one PMSing 24/7." She yelled back.**

**"I didn't do shit."**

**"You being a duchebag did."**

**"Excuse me for thinking your moving way to fast with that guy."**

**"That guy has a name. And I'm not moving too fast with anyone."**

**"He gave you a ring."**

**"That's none of your god damn business Cullen." They both didn't notice how they were inching closer and closer toward each other, with every word.**

**"The hell it isn't." My brother responded. You could heart the anger in his voice.**

**"The ring isn't for me. I'm not dating him. He means a lot to me..." Edward cut her off.**

**"Bullshit."**

**"What's your problem with Fang? He's done nothing to you, Edward." She dared him to continue.**

**"He's not good enough for you." He narrowed his eyes when he said it.**

**"Like Tanya's good enough for you."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled even higher than before.**

**"Tanya's cheating on you with Jacob. I saw them sucking face." Bella matched his tone and her voice rose to match his.**

**"What?" My brother growled. Looking from Bella to Tanya.**

**"You heard me." My best friend growled back.**

**"You're lying. Eddie, she's lying."**

**"She's right Bella. You would lie about that." BASTARD!**

**Bella's eyes watered. She backed up grabbed her keys, slipped on her shoes, and went into her room.**

**Seconds after she came back with a bag.**

**She looked Edward in the eye. We were all in the same positions. **

**She spoke, "Check her left shoulder for hickeys." And with that she left.**

**I waited a little longer before standing up in front of Edward.**

**I slapped him. "What the hell, Edward?"**

**"What Alice?" He glared.**

**"Why'd you do that?"**

**"She started it."**

**"She did not."**

**"She's moving too fast." Unbelievable!**

**"We don't even know Fang, let alone their relationship."**

**"She accused Tanya."**

**"Fine, prove she's lying and check Tanya's shoulder."**

**"No."**

**"Rose." She got up and checked, Tanya fought, but Rosalie was stronger.**

**Rose gasped, I broke my gaze on my brother and looked, with everyone else.**

**Right there were six, ****6 HICKEYS****! I knew Bella wasn't lying.**

**"I swear I don't know how those got there, Eddie." Shrew pleaded.**

**Edward composed himself and spoke. "I never want to see you again. Get out!" Tanya left, as fast as she could.**

**"Call Esme." Rose demanded.**

**Jasper did. While Rose explained that she might know where Bells went.**

**When Jasper hung up, he didn't seem hopeful, but shocked slightly.**

**"What'd she say, Jazz?" Edward asked, just as worried.**

**"First she's pissed at you. Second she doesn't know, but she gave me two phone numbers to try. Before you ask I don't know why. I just know one's Fang." Edward growled at that.**

**Emmett slapped him behind the head, hard. "Shut up." He told our brother.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND JAMES PATTERSON OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

** ALICE'S POV**

**"Give me the numbers Jazz." I pleaded.**

**He handed them over and I dialed the first one.**

**"Hello?" Yup, that's Fang all right.**

**"Fang, hi. It's Alice we met at the Diner." Edward growled when I said Fang. Rose smacked him upside the head.**

**"Oh, ya What'd ya need?"**

**"Well, my mom gave me your number. See Bella left in a rush and I'm worried about her. She's not answering her phone."**

**"My sister's somewhere, but I can promise you she's not alone. Uh...Since Esme gave you my number, she probably gave you another one. Right?" He seemed calm for someone who was just told him that his sister was practically missing.**

**"Ya, she did." I timidly answered him.**

**"Okay call that number. It's my girlfriend, Max. Tell her what you told me about not being able to find Bella. And that I don't know where she could have gone. Max would and probably has a good idea about where she is."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**"If she does give you an answer. Please text me about Bella's whereabouts. I trust her, but I am her brother." He explained.**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks." And we hung up. I held up my hand as I dialed the next number, that way nobody would ask any questions.**

**"Hello." A female voice answered.**

**"Hi, can I please speak to Max."**

**"This is she." Answered the same female voice.**

**"I'm Alice. I got your number from my mom, Esme."**

**"Oh. Your Bella's friend." She seemed surprised.**

**"Ya."**

**"What can I do for you?"**

**"Bella's not home and we don't know where she is."**

**"Okay. I assume Esme gave you Fang's number." She paused.**

**"Ya she did. But I called him already."**

**"And he told you to call me."**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay. I don't know where she is, but I know of a few places she could be. I'll make some calls and check back with you as soon as I find something out, but I'm gonna have to wait for morning."**

**"Okay thanks."**

**"You're welcome. I'll send you a text when I find her."**

**"Please do."**

**"I will." And with that she hung up.**

**I looked at everyone else.**

**"Fang has no idea where she is. The second number was Max. She knows a few place where Bella might be."**

**"Okay, let's go." Emmett's boomed, heading for the door.**

**"We can't"**

**"What'd ya mean we can't?" Edward glared at me.**

**"I mean I don't know where to look. Max said it was better if we wait." I lied.**

**They looked like they were all about to argue. All but Rose that is.**

**"She's right."**

**"What?" They shouted at her.**

**"Think about it. Bella's pissed and hurt. If we go looking for her, she's not going to be happy about it. Having Max find her is better." Wow. That's surprising. I thought she would've kicked my as for telling her she couldn't look for our best friend.**

**"As much as I hate to admit it, Rosalie's right." Jasper reluctantly said.**

**"Fine." Edward and Emmett sighed in defeat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day I wake up to the sound of my phone. I quickly unlock the screen and read the message I was sent.<strong>

_She's fine don't worry meeting with her for bf_

**_Thnx for lettin me know max plz tell her 2 call _**

_I sent her. I needed to hear her voice._

**_A few seconds later I got a response._**

_I'll try my best 2 convince her but i cant promise anythin_

**_Kk _**

**I sent back, and right after I-messaged Fang to give him the news.**

**Although I don't expect a response.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Lexi was driving us to the diner. I wasn't that hungry, but I wanted to see Max.**

**I missed her so much. We may bot be blood related but she's still my sister. And soon we'll be related through marriage.**

**We entered the diner, and walked toward Max. She was sitting at the very back, alone. Looks like we're talking.**

**I sat in front of Max and Lex sat next to her. These two were going to gang up on me, not fair.**

**Max looked at me after greeting Lexi.**

**"Lexi, told me what happened. How you doing?"**

**I sighed, "Honestly, not good. I feel betrayed and hurt. I can't face him yet." Max looked at Lex, when I finished.**

**"Well, you're going to have to." What?!**

**"What?!"**

**"Esme gave them mine and Fang's number. Alice said they were all worried. I texted Lex this morning and hoped you'd come. I also told Alice the plan and she said she would try to not let Edward come along." Great!**

**"If I run, you'll both drag me back. So I'll stay but if he shows up, I'm out." I was serious and I know they could tell.**

**"I can't promise, we'll let you go without somewhat of a fight."**

**"I know." It was silent for a few seconds.**

**"Well, since were waiting and all. How's your mom?" Lexi asked Max.**

**"She's fine, a little sad Ella's gone, but okay." I saw something in her eyes.**

**"What's really up?" I asked.**

**"Mom wants to get back together with Jeb. And we all know how much I hate and distrust him for leaving my mom for another women."**

**I reached over and grabbed her hand.**

**"You don't have to be nice to him, and you sure as hell don't have to approve. But at least pretend to be okay with it whenever you mom's in the room."**

**"Good point. The least I can do is make my mom think I'm okay with it to make her happy." I nodded my head in agreement to her words.**

**I looked up and saw Rose and Jasper. I got up to hug then and let Rose take the seat by the wall. Leaving me in the middle of Rosalie and Jasper.**

**"Where are Em and Alice?" I asked.**

**"They stayed to make sure Edward doesn't come here." I nodded, mentally thanking them.**

**"Okay. Well, I'm Max, Fang's girlfriend. The person next to me is Lexi, Fang and Bella's cousin." To say they were shocked was an understatement.**

**"How come we've never met or known about them?" Rose asked, looked at me.**

**"You guys mean a lot to me and I was going to tell you Friday, but everything happened and I didn't want Tanya to know. At some point it slipped my mind." I confessed.**

**"So you were going to tell us, but that bitch kept ruining it. And then Edward blew up on you. Wow, we really didn't make it east for you. Did we?" No you didn't Jazz.**

**"Not exactly, but if you would rather go with that, its fine."**

**"Well, now that we know each other a little better. Let's eat." Lexi commented.**

* * *

><p><strong>We talked while we ate, and I was glad to see them getting along.<strong>

**When the bill came I knew that I had to go back. I didn't want to see him, but I did want to see Ali and Em. Plus I have to help out Fang with the 'thing'.**

**"Okay well Lex you have to get back to work and Max you have to Fang. I think he has something planned." They scattered after that.**

**I told Jasper and Rosalie about everything and they agreed to help me out.**

**We drove to a store and bought what we needed. I had a key to their house and let myself in. Of course I sent Fang a text telling him that the plan was still on. He got Max out and the others were there waiting for me.**

**After introductions, Rose and Nudge did the bedroom. Jasper and Gazzy did the table and living room. While Angel helped me with the cooking.**

**I know how cheesy Max is and all, so I put the ring in her mini cake. Once it was done we went home.**

**Rose was cool with letting them stay. I think it's because she got attached to them. Which doesn't really surprise me, considering Angel's like my daughter. She and Gazzy call me and Max mom, since we took them in. After being abandoned and all by their parents. At the age of 2 and an infant. It was a long time ago.**

**Angel's now 6 and Gazzy's now 8.**

**Nudge is 13 turning 14 soon, she's like a mini Alice when it comes to shopping, she's very talkative, but caring. I've known her since she was in diapers.**

**I know too young for me, but they mean a lot, so I really don't care what other people think. They are like my kids in many ways, and I wouldn't think of changing them for anything.**

**Iggy is the same age as Fang. That's actually how I met him, through Fang. They went to elementary together. He's like an older brother, just not as protective as Fang is. His parent's are complete duchebags. They tried to sell him to a lab to be tested on for money. He visits them from time to time, but I agree with Fang. He shouldn't go and shouldn't feel like he has to.**

**I don't visit my bio dad even thought I know who he is and where he is.**

**I think I have a stepmom and brother. I think his name is Jason or Jackson, I don't know and I really don't care. He left my mom, knowing she was pregnant with me, What a jackass.**

**In my mind he's dead!**

**Anyway Rose had called ahead to warn them. A) about me not going there unless Edward was gone and B) about the kids.**

**Alice seemed okay with it, from what I heard on the other side of the phone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose was opening the door. Nudge was behind me, hiding. Angel was hiding her face in the crook of my neck, since I was carrying her. Gasman had a huge smile on his face, once he met Emmett we're all screwed. THANK GOD Iggy's not here. Otherwise we'd be even more screwed than we already are.<strong>

**"Alice were home." Rose called out.**

**Angel tighten her grip on my neck, Nudge tighten her grip from behind me. Gazzy just smiled really big, and the smile of him was getting my suspicion.**

**Alice came running toward us, followed by Em. She was going to throw herself at me, but Jasper stopped her. She looked sad, but noticed why.**

**I spoke, "Meet Gazzy, Nudge whose behind me, and Angel." I looked at each one as I spoke.**

**Nudge moved from behind me and waved. Angel looked up and just stared.**

**I handed Angel to Rose. Angel didn't want to let go, so we had to pry her hands off.**

**Once free I hugged Alice and Em. Who gave me one of his famous bone crushing hugs.**

**"Good to have you back." He whispered in my ear.**

**I smiled at him.**

**"Edward's not here. Angela came and made him leave." Alice explained.**

**I nodded.**

**We all walked to the living room and I made sure they got to know Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. Like Rose and Jazz, Em and Alice fell in love with them. In just a few minutes.**

**It was easier for them to be themselves. We had a great time, Until Alice decided to ask them questions.**

**"So when do you think you can see Edward again?"**

**"Honestly. Right now I can't. In a week or two. Maybe more or less."**

**"Okay." She seemed sad with my answer.**

**Just when I was about to take it back, my phone rang.**

**I checked my caller ID. Fang.**

**I got up and walked away from them before answering.**

**"Hey."**

**"Is it ready?"**

**"Yes, but you have to know that the cake with blue icing is Max's. It also has the ring in it."**

**"Got it. I owe you big time."**

**"Just get married fast. That way she's my sister by next Christmas or birthday."**

**"Deal."**

**"Love you sis."**

**"Love you too." I hung up.**

**Walking back to my friends, I noticed something was off.**

**"What?" I looked at them all in the eye.**

**"Edward texted and he wants to see you." Rose said hesitantly.**

**"Tell him to bad."**

**"We did, but he said he'd get you during, after, or before classes. They changed his schedule due to some shit. He has all your classes at the same time you do."**

**"Great. I'll see him, but in my room on my terms. Meaning no pressing your ears to the wall to listen in, or looking through the key hole." They all agreed.**

**I honestly thought it would take Edward sometime to get here, but I only had to wait half a minute, or what seemed like half a minute.**

**I let Rose answer the door, while I waited in my room.**

**The door opened, I looked up and saw Edward locking the door, so the other wouldn't come in.**

**I stood up and just looked at him, I didn't really have anything to say to him. He probably sensed or noticed that, because he spoke up first.**

**"Bells, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. I was pissed and I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday." I kept quiet.**

**"You were right, she was cheating on me. I broke off with her for it." I have to admit that made me feel a little better. But I still didn't talk.**

**"Okay, I get it you're pissed at me. And you have every right to be, but I made a mistake." He walked toward me, standing about 2 or 3 feet away. I sighed. I had to know one thing.**

**"Why?"**

**"What?" He was confused.**

**"Why didn't you believe me?" He sighed.**

**"I was mad and honestly, I don't think I wanted to believe it. So I did what I do best, I lashed out."**

**"What could get you so mad that you would believe Tanya over me? Of all things to trust her on. You're lucky I even gave you the chance to explain yourself." I yelled at him. Good thing my walls are semi sound proof.**

**"I thought the ring was for you not someone else. I guess I got jealous. I don't know what came over me."**

**"Why would it matter if it was for me or not?" I questioned him.**

**He moved closer so that our chest were touching.**

**It happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. He leaned down and kissed me.**

**I should have pulled back, I shouldn't be enjoying the feeling. And I shouldn't be kissing him back. **

**Did I?**

**HELL NO!**

**I didn't pull back, I pulled closer. I not only kissed him back, I was enjoying myself.**

**And it was great and wonderful.**

**All too soon he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.**

**We were both panting, are lungs needing air.**

**"That's why." He told me.**

**I laughed at his stupidity was such a guy thing to do.**

**"So after that awesome kiss, where do we stand." He asked.**

**"I don't know." Good answer.**

**"Well I say we date, but we hide it from everyone else. At least for a while."**

**"Edward this is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie we're talking about. How are they not gonna notice?"**

**"We're just going to have to be really good at hiding it. I don't want to share you yet. And I don't want Alice pressuring you, plus I want to be able to spend time with you without them breathing down our necks." He explained.**

**"Okay. We'll do it your way. We won't tell a soul. It's a secret, our secret." I smiled at him as I said it.**

**He kissed me again and gave me that crooked grin of his. "Agreed."**

**"Okay, so Alice is gonna want to know what happened once one of us leaves the room. What do we tell her?" Edward asked me.**

**"I could leave and slam the door. We tell them I'm still pissed and then we say something about you having to prove too me how sorry you truly are."**

**"No wonder you and Alice hide things from me so easily. You're a genus at plans." I smiled at his choice of words.**

**I kissed him quickly before leaving and slamming the door behind me, as though I was angry.**

**I stomped my way to the kitchen slamming cabinet doors in search of a cup.**

**Alice and Rose appeared and came to my side to see why I was so mad.**

**"What'd he say?" They asked at the same time.**

**"He said that if I hadn't snapped at him, he wouldn't have started yelling at me. We yelled and then I told him to fuck off and left." I made sure to sound pissed even though I was anything but.**

**Their eyes turned red with rage and they went to my room to yell at Edward. I'd have to apologize for that later.**

**I made my way to Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, who were all in the living room.**

**"I guess it didn't go as good." Nudge questioned.**

**"Nope." I answered and then turned to look at Gazzy in the eyes. "Don't ever tell a girl she started something or what she did was wrong. Even if she did, you keep your mouth shut." I told him sternly. He nodded, but then looked thoughtful.**

**"Is that why Fang gets yelled at a lot?" He wondered out loud.**

**We laughed, "Yes. Fang hasn't learned how to keep his mouth shut when he needs to and it gets him in trouble." **

**I heard my bedroom door slam.**

**I guess my plan's working better than I thought.**

**Alice and Rose came back into the room. It was then I remembered Emmett and Jasper.**

**"Where are the guys?" I asked.**

**"We needed to stock up on food and they didn't want to be here if you came out angry . . ." Rosalie trailed off.**

**"So they went to buy us food." They nodded.**

**COMMENT, VOTE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA'S POV**

**Edward and I were doing great at pretending to hate each other.**

**Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy had blended in and fit perfectly with our group, of course we may have had to yell at Emmett for all the times he cursed in front of them. I could easily see how much Angel had everyone wrapped around her little finger, even Edward was putty in her hands,**

**By 10 we were all crowded in the living room, acting goofy, like a bunch of little kids.**

**I could see how much Angel was fighting of her sleepiness, and trying her best to keep her eyes open.**

**I couldn't let her do that, do I picked her up and carried her to my room. I gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She snuggled in deep and fell into a deep sleep with ease.**

**I went back into the living room, only to see Nudge and Gazzy doing the same thing Angel tried to do.**

**"Okay, you two time for bed." I told them.**

**Nudge got up and gave me no problem. Gazzy on the other hand stayed where he was and pretended like he hadn't heard me.**

**"Gaz. bed now." He shook his head. "Don't make me call Max." I warned him. He hated when Max yelled at him. Actually everyone hated whenever Max yelled, it was never pretty.**

**He looked scared and ran to get ready for bed. They were sharing my room.**

**I waited awhile before checking on them. Angel was in the middle of the bed, the others on either side. I connected my iPod with my speakers and put on some music. That should help Nudge and Gaz go into a deep sleep faster.**

**After checking everything to make sure they were fine I went back into the living room.**

**"How are they?" Rose asked.**

**"Asleep."**

**They nodded and we talked for a little while longer.**

**After sometime the two couples headed toned. The guys were staying the night here.**

**I stayed in the living room deciding to watch TV before going to bed. Edward stayed with me.**

**We waited until we heard both of the doors shut, before we leaned in for a quick kiss.**

**When we pulled away I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IT MEANS A LOT WHENEVER YOU GUYS DO THAT! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S THE BEST I CAN DO.**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY I JUST DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER, I'M TYPING THIS UP ON MY FRIEND'S LAPTOP.

SO AS SOON AS I GET ACCESS BACK I'LL BE UPLOADING AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE UPLOADING MORE OFTEN IT ALL DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH SCHOOL WORK I HAVE. CUZ I GOT INTO FAU AND THE WORK LOAD IS BASICALLY LIKE TAKING COLLEGE CLASS.

SO I APOLOGIZE THAT THIS ISN'T AN CHAPTER, I WISH IT WAS BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO TYPE ON UP, SO SORRY GUYS.


End file.
